Many sellers of jewelry and accessories travel from one location to another to participate in jewelry shows, merchandising festivals, and other events. To date, the packing, unpacking, and display of the merchandise has been a time-consuming and tedious process, as multiple items of different types (such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and watches) are individually manipulated. Often, the seller resorts to a bulky and cumbersome collection of boxes, jewelry bags, and cases to maintain organization of possibly hundreds of pieces, most of which are concealed from view by their packaging.
Another problem faced by many vendors is that their existing display systems fail to adequately address security concerns. For instance, if the jewelry is displayed in a locked case, customers are unable to closely examine the pieces without vendor assistance. However, if the jewelry is displayed on a table, pieces may be stolen or become easily unorganized, resulting in losses for the vendor or considerable display maintenance.
What is needed in the industry is an accessory system capable of storing multiple types of accessories in an organized manner, which is attractive to potential customers. Further, what is needed is a system with removable modules, so that the vendor may readily assist customers wishing to inspect one or more pieces of a certain accessory type. Also useful would be an accessory system that is configured to be collapsible or foldable, such that the jewelry and accessories could be stored and transported in a compact package without having to be removed from the display.